Field
This disclosure relates generally to a retractable step and side bar assembly for a raised vehicle.
Description of the Related Art
Many types of vehicles, including sport utility vehicles (e.g. JEEP® brand vehicles), pickup trucks, and vans, are raised off the ground farther than normal passenger automobiles. The increased height of the floor of the passenger cab from the ground makes it difficult to enter and exit these vehicles.
In addition, if the vehicles are driven over rough terrain, their lower body panels and door panels are susceptible to being scratched, dented, or otherwise damaged by rocks or other ground debris. To address this issue, the nerf bars or rock rails can function to protect the body of the vehicles from being damaged from below. Moreover, nerf bars can be mounted to the vehicle to provide a stepping surface to assist the driver and passengers in entering and exiting these vehicles.